El Aguila
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: La Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Nazis hicieron un excelente trabajo tratando de conquistar al mundo, en medio de tantas muertes apareció una pequeña luz ¿Sera capaz de sobrevivir a las garras del Aguila? Fic Yaoi CAPITULO CORREGIDO...


**El Águila.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Beteado y Colaborado por:** AlexOkami

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y los datos referidos a la guerra de fuentes como Wikipedia (gracias Wikipedia te amamos ^^) .

**Summary:**La Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Nazis hicieron un excelente trabajo tratando de conquistar al mundo, en medio de tantas muertes apareció una pequeña luz ¿Sera capaz de sobrevivir a las garras del Aguila? Fic Yaoi .

**Pareja:** 1827(Hibari TYL y Tsuna Shota ¿Por qué? Jejeje porque me parece interesante esta situación jujuju) Nana y Giotto (Padres de Tsuna)

**Category**: M+

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC, Lemmon futuro y realmente un fic corto (Basado en la Song de Laura Pausini "Donde el Aire es Ceniza") les dejare el enlace para que lo tomen como opening a este fic. Bueno será un opening por cada capi aunque serán 4 capis …gomene no sé si será aceptada como espero, sin embargo con subirla me es suficiente, ya que es algo que quería probar ^^.

_ watch?v=ZKO3ic9WZL0 Donde el Aire es Ceniza (Laura Pausini)_

**Aclaraciones**: Narrador xxx, Recuerdo personaje [xxx], yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._ Primer capítulo (Tsuna de 10 años y Hibari de 14 años) lo sé muy pronto para ese tipo de acercamiento, pero hará otras cosas con él. Hablare de la guerra, solo pequeños resúmenes (y parte inventada ok! No se enojen conmigo ¬¬ no soy muy buena en Historia Universal), para no dejarlos WTF O.o?...Ya que serán 4 años y debo saberlos administrar bien.

**Capítulo 1: El Vuelo del Águila.**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue un conflicto militar que comenzó en **1939** como un enfrentamiento bélico europeo entre Alemania y la coalición Franco-Británica, se extendió hasta afectar a la mayoría de las naciones del planeta. Japón, año **1941** junto a Italia, formaban parte del Eje, dirigido por su Führer***** Adolf Hitler y su Alemania en expansión. Debido a su inclusión en la guerra, Estados Unidos respondió a esta acción prohibiendo la exportación de acero y combustible (petróleo) también Gran Bretaña y los Países Bajos congelaron los activos japoneses para impedir que pudiera adquirir petróleo, lo que a la larga inutilizaría por completo a su Armada y sus Fuerzas Aéreas. Estos ya planeaban su movimiento, invadiendo gran parte de las islas en el Océano Pacifico y así asentar sus bases para su próximo gran movimiento. El Comandante Daemon Spade, era el consejero de guerra, elegido directamente por el emperador Japonés Hiro Hito, este ya le había explicado varios de los planes que se llevarían a cabo, al conseguir la autorización puso su plan en acción, reunió a sus mejores hombres, entre ellos al General Alaude Hibari, con muchos galardones, sobre todos sus méritos se vieron en la Guerra Sino-Japonesa (Año **1937**) El III Reich**** **en persona lo había condecorado, también al Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas navales, Almirante Yamamoto Takeshi***** **y al Comandante de tropas Hayato Gokudera. Una vez seleccionados, fueron llamados a una reunión, en la cual Spade les explicaría de qué manera serian desplegados.

_Buenos días caballeros, la razón de esta reunión es para preparar nuestro ataque contra las tropas estadounidenses, además de nuestro plan de expansión sobre las Filipinas_

En ese momento el pelirubio platino toma la palabra.

_Comandante ¿Hay una forma para quebrar las fuerzas de los estadounidenses? Según el último reporte, ellos cuentan con una fuerza militar enorme?_

Luego hablo el pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

_Desde el principio me opuse a esta estrategia, sin embargo, también dije que si íbamos a la guerra tomaría cartas en el asunto, Comandante Daemon en estos momentos las tropas estadounidenses se encuentran en Pearl Harbor, ellos jamás esperarían un ataque sorpresa, es nuestra mejor oportunidad_

Después fue el peliplata que miraba a ambos líderes al frente de él.

_Bien, es mi turno, recibí información de uno de mis hombres, creo que tú también la tienes como ministro de guerra, La Gestapo****** ** por Alemania y los Camisas Negras******* **porItalia nos apoyaran si logramos que este ataque surta efecto en las tropas estadounidenses, el comandante en jefe tiene razón en su estrategia, ahora solo falta que el General Alaude explique la de él, en cuanto a mi plan, es dirigir la invasión a las islas Filipinas_

El peli rubio platino volvió a tomar la palabra.

_Por mi parte pienso colaborar con el Comandante Asari Ugetsu, el cual tiene la mayor parte de los escuadrones aéreos, los dividiremos en dos flotas, el ataque a la base Pearl Harbor debe ser bastante certero, ya que hay muchos acorazados, destructores, cruceros ligeros y parte de sus aviones, esos serían los puntos en los cuales no debemos fallar_

El peliazul se quedó asombrado, definitivamente no se había equivocado en elegirlos, eran los mejores.

_Nufufufu~ Excelente trabajo, General Alaude, usted representa nuestro soporte aquí en la base principal en Tokio, si usted se moviliza ¿A quien dejará a cargo?_

Sin inmutarse por la insinuación del otro, contesto tranquilamente.

_En ese caso dejare a mi hijo, él está preparado para tomar el cargo, además el General Giotto Sawada y el General Ryohei Sasagawa se encuentran allí, son hombres que actúan según la situación ameriten y siempre confió en su juicio, ya que lograron muchas cosas en el poco tiempo que estuvieron a mi mando_

_Es cierto, me había olvidado de tu hijo, es el mejor después de ti allí_

El peliazul conocía al hijo del General, al cual le había enseñado a luchar, era tan bueno como él, en estrategia, fuerza, destreza, nada absolutamente nada había perdido de su padre, incluso, su maldad, con tan solo 14 años ya era Capitán de un escuadrón de ataque y no tenía piedad a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo, reía mientras los asesinaba con su arma a quemarropa o los destrozaba con sus fieles tonfas de metal, definitivamente quería a ese chico en su plan, bueno ya vería como lo utilizaría más adelante.

_Bien caballeros, mañana a las 8:00 Am se llevará a cabo la estrategia de desarme de la base Pearl Harbor, cuento con ustedes para que en nombre del Imperio Nipón logremos la expansión de nuestras tierras_

_Si…_

Contestaron al unísono, luego de una reverencia todos salieron del salón, el General fue alcanzado por el ministro.

_General, luego lo visitaré en la base, debo hablar personalmente con su hijo_

_Muy bien Comandante se lo hare saber_

_Nufufufu~ entonces nos veremos mañana_

El pelirubio platino le tenía cierta desconfianza a ese sujeto, sabía mucho de él, sobre todo de utilizar a las tropas como si fuesen piezas de ajedrez, pero estábamos en una guerra, una guerra cruel, despiadada, que ha herido y matado a muchos, pero, enorgullecido a otros. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y se dispuso a regresar a la base, ya hablaría con su hijo para que se cuidara de ese tipo, aunque sabía que el menor tenía esa intuición de reconocer a traidores, manipuladores y toda clase de escoria que aparecía en estos sitios.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras en unos conjuntos residencias, que se encontraban en las zona aledaña de la base, iba un joven rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo, su edad oscilaba alrededor de los 28 años, su uniforme gris, iba decorado con muchas medallas, las cuales, eran logros en cada misión a la cual fue asignado. Este caminaba contento, ansiaba por sobre todas las cosas ver a su amada y a su pequeño hijo. Al llegar a la residencia fue recibido alegremente por sus seres queridos.

_Bienvenido querido….Te extrañe mucho_

_Estoy en casa Nana…._

Fue un gran abrazo y un dulce beso de su esposa. Luego escuchó un pequeño grito el cual reconocía muy bien.

_!Papi¡….Regresaste…_

_Estoy en casa Tsuna…Ven aquí pequeño_

El rubio alzo a su hijo, un pequeño de 10 años, aunque para esa edad debía de ser más alto, este era corto de estatura, su pelo castaño era igual que el de su madre, sus ojos eran unas grandes orbes avellanas, las cuales reflejaban sus sentimientos, que en este caso eran de absoluta felicidad, reía mientras su padre lo movía de un lado a otro. Después de un descanso, llego rápidamente la hora de la cena, su esposa siempre se botaba con la comida, cada platillo era tan exquisito como el anterior.

_Amor la comida está muy rica…_

_Querido…No me adules, no es para tanto…_

_Es cierto mamá, la comida está muy rica…Bueno ya termine de comerla…_

_Ve a lavarte los dientes y realiza tus tareas antes de ir a dormir ¿De acuerdo?_

_Si mamá…Papá prometes jugar conmigo mañana_

_Claro hijo, estoy libre_

_Bien me retiro…hasta mañana_

_Descansa hijo_

Los dos padres vieron marchar a su hijo a su habitación, se sentían satisfechos, su único hijo era un buen niño, el hombre entro a la guerra con el fin de crear un mejor futuro para su familia, es por ello que había logrado grandes hazañas, sin embargo no le gustaba luchar, cosa que se guardaba para sí y no preocupar a los demás miembros de su familia.

_Querido ¿Sucede algo?_

_Si Nana…Mañana se lanzará un ataque a gran escala en una de las bases estadounidenses y estaré a cargo de la defensa de la base junto al hijo del General Alaude Hibari y el General Ryohei Sasagawa…Debo irme dentro de unas tres horas, solo vine a verlos y a pedirles que no salgan de casa_

La mujer se tensó de inmediato, pero entendía perfectamente a su esposo, sabía que siempre la seguridad de los suyos era primordial y hacia estas visitas relámpago únicamente cuando la situación iba a hacer difícil.

_Querido…_

_No te preocupes amor…_

Tomo las manos de su esposa, que temblaban ligeramente.

_No dejare que nada les pase a ustedes y a los que viven aquí, los defenderé cueste lo que cueste_

_Giotto ¡Prométeme que te cuidaras¡…_

_Lo prometo…_

Dijo para luego silenciarla con un beso colmado del amor de un gran hombre hacia su esposa, iban lentamente pero de forma tan sutil como si fuera una hermosa danza se dirigían a su respectiva habitación, sus fuertes manos se deslizaban delicadamente por el cuerpo de la mujer, a pesar de hacerlo siempre con su esposa, él era muy cuidadoso de no lastimarla, cual cristal frágil, de esa forma tan sutil, entre besos y besos, ella suspiraba, cada roce, cada movimiento, la hacía delirar, ese de cierta forma era el encanto de ese hombre, sus ojos azules como el mismo firmamento, sus rubios cabellos como el sol, su suave voz tal como el viento de la primavera, su cara aperlada por la actividad del momento, su entrega era total, en cuerpo y alma, un solo ser, un verdadero caballero era la mejor forma de describirlo.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban lo como si fueran echo el uno para el otro. Los sentimientos los sentían y transmitían por cada roce y contacto. Las palabras que salían de cada boca, eran verdaderas, su único y perdurable amor…

_Ah…Giotto…Ah…Te Amo… Nunca lo olvides, siempre lo hare_

_Nana…eres mi mayor tesoro…junto a Tsuna…No me importa nada más…Quédate a mi lado_

_Si…Nunca lo dudes_

El la abrazó se apegaron mucho mas, en ese abrazo lleno de su propio amor quedaron todos lo sentimientos vividos y también aquellos que deseaban vivir mas adelante, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, pero a la vez con un gran regocijo, el estar juntos les alejaba de la cruel realidad, esa horrorosa que los rodeaba, la Guerra. Mas entrada la noche, el rubio se levantó, su esposa sintió el movimiento y también hizo lo mismo.

_Es hora de que me vaya, no quería mentirle a Tsuna, pero era inevitable, necesitaba verlos felices, son mi razón de seguir_

_Lo se amor, no te preocupes, me encargare de explicárselo…_

Tomó un baño, vistió nuevamente con su uniforme, con una triste mirada y un casto beso Giotto Sawada se despidió de Nana Sawada y partió nuevamente a la base. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que, esa iba a hacer la última vez que ella y él se verían y a su hijo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La base principal se veía muy movida a pesar de la hora, sin embargo no era para extrañarse, estaban a solo pocas horas de lanzar un ataque, el cual pasaría a la historia, el ataque al puerto de Pearl Harbor, entrante situada frente a la isla de Oahu, Hawai, a unos 10 km al oeste de Honolulú, y sede de una de las principales bases navales de los Estados Unidos. El rubio caminaba rápido, sabía que iba un poco retardado a la reunión con el otro General y Capitán a cargo.

_Voy tarde, seré mordido hasta la muerte por ese chico…_

Soltó un poco asustado el rubio, sabía que él tenía más rango que el chico, sin embargo no se trataba de eso, él era el reflejo de su padre y este odiaba la impuntualidad. Logro ver la puerta y toco, se escuchó levemente un entre, y así lo hizo.

_Disculpen por llegar tarde…_

_No te preocupes, el Capitán Kyoya está terminando de analizar unos planes antes de que el Comandante Alaude salga a su asignación con el Comandante Asari Ugetsu_

_Ya veo…_

__"Uff de la que fui salvado"__

Suspiró internamente el rubio cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo. Luego de unos 5 minutos llegó el Capitán con unos documentos en las manos, el rubio y el peli blanco miraban serios al chico frente a ellos, a su vista veían a un adolescente de 14 años, sin embargo estuvo en más de 60 misiones, todas exitosas, lo cual le dio el rango de Capitán, iba a ser nombrado General, pero decidieron esperar a que cumpliera los 16 años. El pelinegro volteo a verlos y comenzó a desplegar su estrategia.

_En estos momentos necesitamos defender 3 flancos, General Giotto Sawada, usted se encargará de la defensa del Flanco Izquierdo_

_Muy bien Capitán…_

El rubio celebro internamente, esa parte era la zona del Hospital Militar, las barracas y las residencias, de esa forma, estaría más al pendiente de su familia, de que el fuego enemigo de caso contraatacar no cruzara más allá.

_General Ryohei Sasagawa, usted se encargará de defender el flanco derecho_

_Lo haré ¡al extremo! Capitán_

_Yo me encargaré del frente, junto a mi escuadrón y mi segundo al mando el Teniente Tetsuya Kusakabe_

_Bien, es un plan sencillo, sin embargo, no sabemos con qué ofensiva saldrán ellos luego del ataque, así que les pediré que no bajen la guardia ¿entendido?_

_Si…_

_Entonces vamos, a sus lugares, el ataque comenzara a las 0600 HRS, así que preparen todo lo que van a necesitar_

Precisamente, él fue el primero en salir de la oficina, el rubio suspiró cansado a lo que el otro general le preguntó mientras caminaban a sus lugares.

_¿Por qué suspiras tanto al extremo?_

_Definitivamente estar cerca de él, me pone los nervios de punta, a veces pienso que él es el enemigo_

_Hmnn…Te entiendo, es muy parecido a su padre, ha logrado grandes cosas a tan corta edad, es por ello que quedo a la cabeza de la defensa de la base_

_Conozco a adolescentes que quieren divertirse a su edad, en cambio él, pareciese que fuese un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de chico, definitivamente es de temer_

_Jajajaja tranquilo, solo sigue sus órdenes y no pasara nada…_

_Si tienes razón, bueno demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y esperemos lo mejor, nos vemos General Ryohei_

_Si ¡al Extremo!..._

Grito el otro desapareciendo del campo de visión del rubio. Este se encaminó a su lugar llegando a donde lo esperaban sus hombres y su hombre de mayor confianza y mejor amigo G.

_Bien muchachos es hora de ponernos a trabajar, a la defensa del flanco Izquierdo de la base_

_Si señor…_

_Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma Giotto_

_No algo peor, no hay nada más atemorizante que estar al frente del hijo del Comandante Alaude_

_Te entiendo, es peligroso, sin embargo serénate, estamos a punto de comenzar la misión_

_Si tienes razón, lo siento G_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las 0600 HRS del Domingo **07** de diciembre de **1941**, base principal de Tokio, las tropas de tierra estaban preparadas, el Almirante Takeshi había zarpado del puerto de Nagasaki junto al General Alaude a las Islas Marshall***/**, El Comandante Hayato, salió desde el puerto de Yokohama directamente al punto de espera en Okinawa***/** junto a sus tropas, más otro grupo que lo esperaba en la otra isla. Mientras que el Capitán Kyoya, junto al General Giotto y el General Ryohei se encargaban de asegurar la brecha en su base principal, junto a las fábricas de armas y los hangares que, según los cálculos del Ministro, serían los puntos que atacarían las fuerzas estadounidenses.

Transcurrieron tres horas, a las 0900 HRS se había recibido un llamado por radio, de que el ataque a Pearl Harbor había sido todo un éxito y las bajas eran casi nulas. Todo la base era jubilo, su plan dio resultado, pero, debían de prepararse, el General Alaude estaba de regreso, dejando a cargo al Almirante Takeshi del resto en la Isla Marshall, sabía que el ataque sería devuelto y necesitaba estar allí para prestar apoyo y desplegar sus fuerzas en las principales zonas que por razones de tiempo no pudo reforzar.

_General Giotto, se nos ha informado que el Comandante Alaude estará de regreso, ya que la oleada en las Islas Filipinas comandadas por Hayato-sama fue un éxito al entrar a Manila y desplegar el segundo escuadrón a las fronteras de Singapur donde los Británicos tienen asentadas una de sus bases_

_Es cierto no hay que negar que a pesar de lo joven que se ve, es un gran estratega cuando de planes complicados se trata, bien estaré al pendiente, mientras avisa al Capitán Kyoya y al General Ryohei que nuestro comandante regresa_

_Si señor_

El soldado se retiró de la zona de vigilancia en la cual se encontraba con su grupo, luego miró el cielo y pensó en su familia, el cómo los extrañaba y deseaba proteger. El soldado llegó donde un grupo de al menos 12 oficiales estaban reunidos y entre ellos sobresalía el Joven Capitán.

_Capitán Hibari, se nos ha informado que el ataque a Pearl Harbor fue un éxito y el Comandante Alaude se encuentra de regreso, pidió que el décimo tercer escuadrón y el décimo quinto escuadrón fueran movilizados a las bases de Osaka, Kioto, Nagoya, y Yokohama, que esto era solo mientras el regresaba_

_Me dejara corto de personal…¿Qué pretende?...Envíale esta información al General Giotto, que él junto al décimo tercer escuadrón se dirijan a la base en el astillero de Yokohama se dividan y manden un grupo a Yokosuka, mientras que al General Ryohei junto al décimo quinto escuadrón que salgan a la base de Nagoya y allí que se dividan para la próxima base en el astillero de Osaka, de esta forma será suficiente mientras él regresa, me dejara con la guardia baja, aunque ubicar a Giotto en Yokohama es lo mejor, se podría decir que ese flanco es perfecto en caso de un contraataque_

_Muy bien señor, enseguida_

_Capitán ¿Está seguro de este despliegue?_

_No puedo desobedecer una orden directa del Comandante, pero me parece una estupidez, a menos…_

_¿A menos?..._

_Que mi padre este seguro de que el contraataque si se dará y esos sean los posibles objetivos del enemigo, allí están los dos hangares con nuestros aviones a la espera del nuevo despliegue y nosotros tenemos la fábrica y el arsenal, rayos, no hay tiempo que perder, Tetsu avisa al escuadrón aéreo que estén preparados, los caza están listos, si se escucha o se visualiza un avión enemigo quiero esos aviones en el aire ¿Entendido?_

_Si señor…_

El pelinegro caminaba hasta la zona de defensa del flanco central de la base, mientras deambulaba una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró, el esperaba con ansias este ataque, hacía ya pocos meses que había culminado el curso de piloto de Caza Zero y quería poner en práctica lo aprendido y que mejor forma de hacerlo que luchar con los herbívoros que lograron escapar del ataque a la base enemiga. Los haría cenizas, eso era seguro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Mamá, mamá ¿Dónde está papá?_

_Lo siento pequeño, tu padre tuvo que salir a trabajar, pero me prometió regresar con obsequio por haberte dejado sin avisar_

_Quería jugar con él…_

La señora tomó al chico en sus brazos, trataba de que el pequeño no la viera con el semblante que tenía en ese momento, el cual mostraba angustia, preocupación por el bienestar de su amado esposo.

_Tranquilo Tsu-kun, papá regresará, ya verás…Mientras tú y yo vamos a salir a pasear ya que está haciendo un hermoso día ¿te gustaría?_

El pequeño de cierta forma había heredado esa intuición de la cual su padre era alabado, sentía la angustia en su madre y para no preocuparla, se hizo el desentendido y con una radiante sonrisa le respondió a su madre.

_Si mamá ¿Me compraras helado?..._

_¡Si claro! Ve a cambiarte, mientras termino unas cosas aquí y nos vamos ¿Si?_

El chico fue a cambiarse y al estar listo, él y su madre salieron a dar una vuelta por el parque, el pequeño vestía un pantalón marrón y una chaqueta blanca con naranja, a pesar de ser un día hermoso, era diciembre y ya hacia frio.

_Mamá, mira qué bonito se ve mi muñeco de nieve…¿Ah? Mamá ¿Escuchas eso?..._

_¿Que dices Tsu-kun?..._

Al mirar a la zona donde se encontraba el mar, se vio como una gran columna de humo se levantaba y ruidos de aviones se acercaban. La mujer se asustó, lo sabía, el ataque había dado inicio, debía apresurarse, tenía que llegar a su hogar, su esposo le dijo que no saliera, pero quería calmarse, de todos modos tomó al pequeño y se echó a correr, cosa que inmediato los presentes hicieron, sabían que ese humo era que estaban atacando las bases en Yokosuka.

_¿Que pasa mamá? ¿Por qué corremos?..._

_No te asustes amor, debemos ir a casa allí estaremos a salvo_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Capitán Kyoya…_

_Informe…_

_Si, el ataque comenzó en la base de Yokosuka, según lo poco que recibimos eran 12 aviones, 6 B-17 y 6 P-36 Hawk, 5 de ellos atacaron la base, fueron derribados 2 y los 3 restantes se dirigen aquí…_

_¿El resto?..._

_Se dividieron 3 Osaka, 3 a Kioto y 2 Yokohama, si tienen éxito como en la base de Yokosuka, serán 5 aviones que vendrán a nuestro frente_

_Bien, que los pilotos suban a los Mitsubishi A6M "Zero" y que comiencen a derribarlos, no podemos permitir que se acerquen a nuestro arsenal, perderíamos mucha fuerza de ataque si logran destruirla_

_Si…_

__"Ya comienza la cacería y es hora de que yo también entre en acción, los morderé hasta la muerte"__

Pensó el pelinegro, estaba ansioso por ir a pelear, sentía que esa su razón de existir, no había mayor gozo que acabar con el enemigo, la sangre, ese vital liquido, el cual te permite existir, cálido, esa era la sensación cuando salpicaba un poco en su rostro, era deleitable su olor, esos sentimientos eran únicos, no había nada que se le comparara a eso, y este era el momento donde el disfrutaría acabar con esas basuras. Dio unas últimas instrucciones a Tetsuya, incluyendo el aviso de su padre que estaba por tocar tierra, que el había salido a pelear junto con el escuadrón aéreo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Movimiento de un lado a otro, los soldados ubicándose en los antiaéreos y un General de cabellos rubios y ojos azules dando ordenes y movilizándose al frente de lo que seria el ataque enemigo, los aviones B-17 junto a los P-40 se veían acercándose a las costas.

_!Vamos rápido¡ Hay que defender este lado ya que si pasan nuestras familias estarán en peligro_

_Si señor_

_Vamos ya escucharon al General a sus puestos y por nada del mundo dejen pasar a esos aviones a Yokohama_

_Si señor_

_General Giotto, se nos ha informado que el Comandante Alaude viene en camino para prestarnos apoyo_

_Teniente Irie, envíe este informe de inmediato, que el Comandante se dirija a la base en Tokio, aquí es peligroso, el enemigo lo tenemos encima ¡Apresúrese!_

_Si señor_

El rubio siguió hasta la torre de control, tomó los binoculares para avistar los aviones enemigos, en ese momento un mal presentimiento se alojo en su pecho, la imagen de su familia se hizo presente, sentía que estaban en peligro, quería ir a su lado, a protegerlos, pero la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente, era el General a cargo en la línea de fuego, no podía abandonar a su pelotón aunque debía evitar por todos los medios que ese avión no traspasara esa línea. Su teniente y mejor amigo G, estaba observando la actitud del rubio, sabia que este estaba preocupado, sin embargo el lo alentó ya que estaban a punto de entrar en contacto con el enemigo.

_¡Oye Giotto! Será mejor que estés alerta…dentro de unos minutos estaremos cara a cara con los estadounidenses, te necesitamos aquí completo, no solo la mitad, ellos estarán bien, recuerda el comandante va en camino para allá_

_Lo siento G, pero no dejo…._

_¡Cuidado!….._

En ese momento había comenzado el ataque en la base de Yokosuka, el rubio se subió en el antiaéreo y comenzó a disparar, el pelirrojo por su parte corrió hasta el otro extremo del lugar donde había otra, los aviones japonenses estaban en la base principal, ellos solo contaban con equipo terrestre y unos pocos antiaéreos, brecha que los estadounidenses vieron como única oportunidad.

_Sigue disparando Giotto…._

El ruido de las bombas al caer, los gritos de los soldados que eran alcanzados por el fuego enemigo, el rubio disparaba hasta que escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba, era una voz conocida, en medio de esa desagradable escena de cadáveres, fuego y hierro, se abrió camino su hijo un poco mas grande, iba de la mano con ¿El Capitán Hibari Kyoya? No, eso no podía ser, su pequeño con ese hombre peligroso y aun más ¿Por qué estaba viendo eso? ¿Ese era el futuro que le deparaba a su pequeño Tsuna? Miraba la cara de los jóvenes, la cara de su hijo aun conservaba esa inocencia tan característica de él, pero el rostro del otro, eso era ¿Felicidad? Jamás en su vida lo había visto de esa forma, nunca había visto una sonrisa calmada al pelinegro, caminaron pero cuando iba a gritarles algo lo saco de su ensoñación, eran unos gritos.

_!GIOTTO DISPARA¡ ¡!HAZLO¡….._

Era demasiado tarde, el avión ya estaba disparando en su dirección, sabia que iba a morir, solo unas palabras le grito a su otro amigo mientras otro grupo lo arrastraba lejos de él.

_Si sobrevives G, dile a mi esposa y a mi hijo que los amo y a mi hijo, que sea cual sea la decisión que tome lo apoyaré…Adiós Mi buen amigo_

_Giotto ¡nooo! Suéltenme, ¡Suéltenme!_

El rubio comenzó a disparar al avión que lo atacaba y le derribo, lo malo fue que el avión se estrello en el lugar de donde el rubio disparaba y haciendo desaparecer todo a su alrededor, el pelirrojo quedo mal herido debido a que varios fragmentos los alcanzaron, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo que mas le dolió fue perder a su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada por ayudarlo.

_Teniente, déjeme ayudarlo…_

_!Informe de daños…rápido…_

_Señor el segundo avión fue derribado, sin embargo el tercer avión logro abrirse paso_

_¡Maldita sea!….Envíen rápido la información al cuartel de Yokohama y Tokio... ¡Rápido!_

_Si señor_

_¡Uchh! …Duele demasiado….Saca esa cosa de allí…_

_Si señor…._

Tenia una esquirla de metal enterrada en un costado y varias quemaduras en los brazos y una en el rostro, sin embargo seguía lamentándose por aquella pequeña familia que esperaban en vano, ya que su esposo y padre jamás regresaría a ellos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Teniente Tetsuya, nos informan que las pérdidas son considerables en Yokosuka, incluyendo la muerte del General Giotto, se sacrificó para evitar que uno de los aviones enemigos llegara a las zonas de los tanques ya que los escuadrones habían sido movilizados por allí, su segundo al mando el Teniente G, está muy mal herido y el Teniente Irie fue quien derribo el segundo avión_

_Es lamentable, pero eso lo dejaremos para más tarde, preparen las torretas y defiendan la zona con los antiaéreos, nuestro capitán también estará en el aire_

_Si señor_

__"Mucho cuidado señor"__

Pensó la persona que se podía decir era la más allegada a ese solitario chico pelinegro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se escuchaban explosiones, los antiaéreos tratando de derribar a los veloces P-40Hanwk, con mucha dificultad alcanzaron a uno, los dos restantes no tenían el deseo de volver después del ataque debido a que se dirigían al arsenal, no podían permitir que el fuego llegase a ese lugar. El Capitán Kyoya brillo en el aire, cual águila dominado el majestuoso cielo, sobrevolaba el lugar, otros pilotos habían separado a uno de los pilotos enemigos y el definitivamente lo tenía en la mira, disparó, aunque quería celebrar por haber mordido al primero, todo se fue a la basura al notar que lo que quedaba del avión enemigo cayó en un hangar que estaba a 800 mts de la zona residencial, el fuego activo cohetes y parte de la metralla, eso en un instante comenzó a detonarlos, incluso parte de un cohete logro alcanzar el alerón de su avión y se vio forzado a buscar un lugar para aterrizar de emergencia.

_Maldita sea, debo buscar rápido un lugar para aterrizar_

Con mucha dificultad logro aterrizar en la pista de la base, para ese momento su padre estaba de vuelta.

_Rápido hay que auxiliar al Capitán Kyoya_

Bajo del avión averiado y caminó molesto, buscando un vehículo, debía ir a la zona residencial, era parte de su culpa de que el avión cayera en esa zona. Pero fue detenido por el Teniente que aguardaba en la parte de los estacionamientos, fuera de la pista.

_Tetsu ¿Qué sucede?_

_Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Hmn…_

_Yo también pregunto lo mismo que el Teniente…_

El pelinegro volteo con cierta molestia, el pelirrubio platino lo miraba inmutable ante su actitud.

_¿Porque abandonaste tu puesto en la base?_

_Estaba sacando la basura que tú y el Almirante Yamamoto dejaron pasar_

_¿A dónde vas? Se necesita ayuda aquí_

_También se necesita en la zona residencial ya que el bloque que se encuentra cerca del Hangar fue alcanzado por el enemigo, aunque fue solo una parte_

_Kyoya…_

_..._

El pelinegro paso de largo a su padre, monto en el vehículo y arranco. Su padre solo suspiro, que terco era ese chico, volteo a ver al teniente.

_Tetsu, busca tres equipos médicos, vamos tras él, es cierto allí están bastantes civiles, debemos auxiliarlos_

_Si señor…_

Buscaron a los grupos médicos, más un escuadrón para la ayuda y movilización de civiles, de ese modo arrancaron al lugar donde los daños habían sido mayores. Al llegar al lugar el joven se dirigió donde el ataque prácticamente había desbastado la zona. Camino unos metros donde alguna vez hubo pequeñas residencias, saltó hasta unos escombros, donde el levemente había oído unos sollozos, así que rápidamente levantó unos pedazos de madera y arrinconado al cadáver de su madre estaba un pequeño niño, titiritaba del miedo, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre, solo veía que su cabello era castaño y sus ojos, unas enormes orbes avellanas, grandes lagrimas escapaban de ellos, el verlo así, en ese estado, algo dentro de él se movió, se sentía fascinado, hechizado, cualquier otro se hubiese conmovido con la escena, pero él no, ese pequeño lo observaba como pidiendo auxilio, mientras que el joven lo miraba como águila que miraba su presa antes de atraparla con sus garras , su corazón latía como nunca, ese fuerte deseo de poseerlo se incrementaba a cada segundo.

Luego de mirarse por algunos minutos donde las orbes azul-metálico se cruzaban con las brillantes e inocentes avellanas del más pequeño, dio unos pasos y lo tomó en sus brazos, el pequeño no opuso resistencia, a pesar de ver a ese desconocido como alguien peligroso, algo dentro de él le decía que debía ir, seguirlo, cuando estuvo en los fuertes brazos del mayor, buscó refugio en su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente del uniforme grisáceo del joven. La calidez emanada del más pequeño sumándole al olor de la sangre solo había logrado excitarlo más, deseaba más de ese pequeño, sus imbibiciones se fueron al carajo, era una sensación tan placentera, le daba escalofrió con solo sentirlo así de cerca, aunque no lo pensó solo lo declaro internamente, ese pequeño era suyo, nadie le decía que debía de hacer, y si alguien decía lo contrario lo mataría y más nada, incluso si era su propio padre. Era su tesoro, el lo había encontrado.

Dio media vuelta y como si de una batalla ganada se tratara, se marchó con el pequeño.

_¡General Alaude!_

_Está bien… ¿Sobrevivientes?..._

_Si, solo 13 personas del primer conjunto residencial sobrevivieron al ataque de las 300 que estaban en el bloque, en la segunda área hay muchos heridos, mientras que aquí en la base en el primer conteo las bajas fueron pocas gracias a dos Capitanes que consiguieron desviar parte del fuego enemigo_

_Hmnn…Movilicen al otro grupo, hay que trabajar rápido al menos traten de salvar a los niños_

_Si señor…_

En ese momento notó que su hijo traía algo en brazos, al parecer un niño, pero estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad de sangre, volvió a mirar al pelinegro, este traía un aura palpable de sed de sangre (valga la redundancia) definitivamente algo había pasado con él. Unos equipos médicos se acercaron a ellos para atenderlos.

_Capitán Kyoya ¿Cómo se encuentra? Déjenos tratar sus heridas y las del pequeño_

_Kyoya ¿Dónde encontraste a ese niño?_

Preguntó un poco extrañado el pelirrubio platino, el otro al verlo interesado sonrió de lado y contesto con suma calma.

_Su madre murió aplastada por unos escombros tratando de salvarlo, no creo que este herido, pero de todas formas…_

_Miro a los médicos presentes.

_ Encárguense de revisarlo…_

_Si señor...espera, ese pequeño es…_

Soltó uno de los médicos.

_¿Le conoces?_

_Si, es el hijo del Capitán Giotto Sawada del tercer escuadrón de asalto_

El General soltó un suspiro, conocía a ese Capitán, el mismo lo había ascendido por sus logros, siempre brindaba seguridad a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero a la hora de estar al frente del campo de batalla, tenía muy buenos reflejos, era muy preciso con sus objetivos, buen sujeto, luego observó al pequeño mientras lo trataban y lo limpiaban, se parecía mucho, aunque los ojos de ese pequeño mostraban más emociones, dolor, tristeza, miro y dio una orden al grupo médico, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

_Terminen de atenderlo y luego llévenlo con su padre…_

Eso sí que no le gusto al joven Capitán, de inmediato frunció el ceño y miro fieramente a su padre. Pero el medico al escuchar la orden se asustó y le hablo nuevamente a su General.

_S-Señor lo siento pero…_

_¿Que sucede?_

_El Capitán Giotto murió bloqueando parte del ataque enemigo, eso incluía el hospital militar y parte del segundo bloque donde se encontraban los grupos de ataque_

_Entonces el pequeño se quedó sin padres ¿Algún familiar?_

_Ninguno señor, el Capitán Giotto a pesar de venir de Italia, se casó aquí y su esposa no tenía familiares vivos, ya que los pocos habían muerto en la guerra Sino-Japonesa, se alistó en el ejército luego de que su hijo tuviese un año_

_Bueno, no puedo negarlo, logró misiones que parecían casi imposibles y sin bajas en sus escuadrones, está bien, llévenlo al albergue que…_

_Espera…_

El General fue interrumpido por su propio hijo, extraño, realmente algo no andaba bien aquí.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Al ver a su hijo y luego desviar la vista al más pequeño vio lo que sucedía, lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, la mirada del pequeño estaba clavada en las peligrosas y afiladas de su hijo, era una mirada suplicante, desbordaba demasiadas emociones, mas no había sonido alguno, su hijo en cambio miraba al pequeño como un nuevo juguete con el cual podría entretenerse, esa mirada no prometía nada bueno, igual, su sorpresa fue con el pedido.

_General Alaude, yo me quedaré con él_

No solo el General, todos quedaron en shock, todos sabían que él amaba estar solo, sin embargo sus misiones eran algo distinto por el escuadrón, más de allí, todo era solo y que le pidiera quedarse con el huérfano de los Sawada, era algo perturbador.

_¿Estás seguro?..._

_Si, no hay duda…_

_Muy bien pequeño, desde ahora serás un Hibari…_

_¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?_

_T-Tsunayoshi…_

_Está bien, serás Tsunayoshi Hibari y vivirás con tu nuevo hermano Kyoya_

El pequeño miró a su nuevo hermano y corrió hacia él, este por respuesta automática lo recibió entre sus brazos, lo alzo, miró a los presentes y se marchó con el niño en sus brazos.

_General Alaude, ese pequeño… ¿Estará bien?_

Este miró al médico, entendía el porqué de la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había visto esa chispa de humanidad en su hijo.

_Creo que sí, sigan con su trabajo, debo reunirme con el Comandante Daemon a ver qué tan grave es nuestra situación, les encargo el resto_

_Si…_

Asintieron todos y fueron a realizar sus debidas asignaciones.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El joven capitán vivía lejos de las bases, no para protegerse, sino que la mansión donde había crecido era un tranquilo lugar donde podía relajarse cuando no estaba haciendo nada en la base, caminaba por las desoladas calles, solo se escuchaba levemente el viento arrastrando unas cuantas hojas, el latido del pequeño en sus brazos, el cual se había quedado dormido en el trayecto, no le molestaba en absoluto su presencia, incluso cargarlo, la necesidad demandante de sentir su calidez eran fuertes, el solo se embriagaba con su esencia, unos pasos más lo dejaron al frente de lo que se hacía llamar su casa, era una gran mansión al estilo japonés de la era Meiji, al adentrarse, el patio era inmenso, con varios árboles de cerezos florecidos, mientras caminaba los pequeños pétalos caían graciosamente adornando las castañas hebras del pequeño, como si se celebrara su entrada a la gran mansión. Luego de dar vueltas por varios pasillos, entro a una habitación, no era muy grande, posiblemente la de huéspedes, pero considerando lo grande de la casa y los lujos, definitivamente esa habitación era realmente hermosa, al abrir las puertas que daban con el pasillo se disfrutaba de la agradable brisa de uno de los tantos cerezos, además de un pequeño lago con peces Koi (OMG hasta yo quiero ver eso ¬/¬).

Colocó al pequeño en el futon, lo arropo y nuevamente acariciaba su cabello, algo estaba pasando con él, no entendía que, era como que todas las atenciones del pequeño fueran únicamente con él, que su mirada solo fuera para él, y aquel igualado que tratara de tocarlo, lo haría pedazos, como buen carnívoro que se consideraba, sin embargo quería ver si el pequeño era bueno para la guerra, debido a los intensos ataques, estaban perdiendo a sus mejores hombres, no es que quería monopolizarlo, también quería ver si ese chiquillo estaba a la altura de ser su oponente, ya hablaría con la instructora que había llegado hace poco con el Teniente Colonnello de Italia. Lo acomodó y salió dejando al pequeño descansar, ya que su día había sido terrible. (Para los que pregunten si habían sirvientes en la casa, la respuesta es "NO" simple Hibari solo los contrataba para que limpiaran la casa y los patios, luego la mansión se quedaba sola, tal y como a él le gustaba).

Al salir se dirigió a tomar un baño, luego en su habitación terminaba de atender sus propias heridas, allí se sorprendió al sentir detrás de él una presencia, tomó sus tonfas y cuando se puso en guardia notó que era el pequeño, suspiró cansado y bajo las tonfas, luego se dirigió a él fríamente (cosa normal en él)

_Duerme, no ha sido un buen día_

El pequeño lo observaba, jamás le desvió la mirada y el mayor a pesar de haber afilado la suya, se asombraba de que alguien se la sostuviera, todos le temían y a él le encantaba que así fuera, aunque en este caso en solo pensarlo le ¿dolía? ¿Por qué? Era solo un pequeño huérfano ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Pero, al indagar más en sus ojos estos reflejaban ese anhelo, ese deseo de estar a su lado, bajo la guardia y le hizo señas de que se acercara, al estar a su lado el joven se agachó y le comenzó a preguntar más cosas, ya que no sabía nada de él.

_Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?.._

El pequeño lo miró y luego por primera vez sonrió, eso fue algo que lo tomó desprevenido, y ciertamente tuvo que admitir que sentía algo cálido en su rostro.

_T-Tengo 10 años_

_Ya veo_

_¿Y tu?_

_14 años_

_E-Entonces serás como mi hermano mayor_

_Hmn_

El joven azabache se sintió algo extraño ya que al principio pensó que el castaño se encontraría algo asustado pero ahora mismo sentía que no lo dejaría ir.

Se acerco un poco al menor, hasta que quedaron de frente. Paso una de sus manos tan blancas como la nieve cerca de la mejilla sonrojada y tierna del pequeño castaño. Este permaneció algo quieto… El azabache se acerco un poco más y sintió ese reconfortante calor que emanaba del castaño.

Veía los labios delgados y sonrosados del menor, tenía una sensación inquietante, una que nunca había sentido, quería probarlos, su cuerpo parecía indicarle que lo hiciera. Pero se contuvo y le dio un beso rápido en su frente…

El castaño simplemente se limito a sonrojarse quería que su "nuevo" hermano lo abrazara, pero algo le decía que todavía no era el tiempo y mas que nada no era correcto aun, pero en ese momento las últimas palabras de su madre regresaron a él…

…**.Flashback….**

_**_"Tsu-chan, pequeño, qui...ero q...que recuerdes esto…cof, cof, cof, vive mi amor y cuando encuentres a esa persona especial sé que tu corazón te lo indicara, cuando su...ceda míralo a los ojos, ve su corazón, su alma, aférrate a esa persona, transfórmate en su luz, porque tú eres luz mi pequeño, veras que junto a esa persona te sentirás libre, nunca lo olvides te quiero y ...per…dóname"…._**_

…**.Fin Flashback….**

Después de ese "momento" ambos niños, se quedaron en un silencio pero luego sonrieron levemente y se acomodaron de nuevo, y como si no hubiera una guerra afuera, platicaron de diversas cosas…

Pero lo que no saben es que ahora están en una encrucijada donde esa luz pueda ser apagada o puede brillar mucho más, en el mar de sangre de la guerra ¿Habrá un lugar para estas almas? ...

Continuará….

**Las Autoras:**

**AlexOkami **hai, hai ^^U esto es lo que hice, espero te haya gustado y bueno aunque me costo hacer algo así jajaja el acercamiento yo siento que estuvo bien, bueno en mi punto personal pero si no te gusta dime y lo arreglo…

**AlexOkami ¡fuera! ^=w=^**

**BianchixGokudera25: **Bueno por mi parte fue algo mega maravilloso, definitivamente tu si sabes de esto jujujuju, pero esto aquí como es leve para el próximo capítulo debe ser un poco más fuerte jujujjuu ¬/¬. Si lo seeee están muy peques, pero su tiempo es limitado no tendrán mucho chance…vamos por lo menos un buen Limme para que las chicas no lloren tanto. ¿Qué dices nee-chan *O*?

**BianchixGokudera25: ¡Cambio! *O***

**AlexOkami: **n.n nufufufu~ encantada, pero primero que nada veremos la aceptación que tenga, y… Bueno si así lo quieres así será muajajajaa :3… Es decir claro ^^ - cof, cof - de echo la mayor parte del limme y si dicen/ quieren lemmon corren por mi cuenta jojojo ya que me divierte hacerlo n-n – ok, admito soy pervert últimamente XD – Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta gran historia ya que esta es en la primera que trabajo. O si no, Kamikorosu ¬w¬ – Así o mas – XD… En fin ^^

**AlexOkami: ¡Fuera! ^owo^/**

**BianchixGokudera25: **Muhajajajaja para nada, la perver soy yo al estar pidiéndote ayuda allí, tu trabajo es magnifico ¡enserio! se que será aceptado, las chicas aman a Hibari el carnívoro y al conejito Tsuna, así que no hay ningún problema nee-chan así que esperamos sus ansiosos comentarios y sugerencias ¡si mis queridas amigas como lo oyen sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta ok!

**BianchixGokudera25: ¡Cambio y fuera! \(*O*)/ **

**AleOkami: **Hai, hai OoO mi primer trabajo con pareja "hetero" espero haya quedado al menos conmovedor… No quería que fuera muy, como decirlo… No se si me entiendan. Pero bueno este limme fue muy soft… Mas que nada el amor n_nU es lo que quería reflejar :3.. En fin ¡Yeah! Creo que esto ira bien :) esperemos que les haya gustado ^^…

**AlexOkami: ¡Cambio y Fuera! /^owo^/**

**N/A: **_**Antes que nada me disculpo por el primer capítulo publicado, ya que por la impaciencia quería lanzar este proyecto de inmediato, gracias a una gran amiga (Tsukyomi JK) me explico en los errores que caí, de verdad que se lo agradezco (Bianchi hace reverencia de 90º), luego de revisarlo agregue más participación de personajes, también tratando de seguir la cadena de acontecimientos sucedida en la Guerra y explicando con más detalle los sucesos, si desean comentar nuevamente este capi (esto es para los que comentaron) me envían un PM, que yo gustosamente lo responderé y de antemano también les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews que son mi mayor premio ^^ (jojojo 2956 palabras pase a ….**_**.8260) **Primer capítulo de este fic cortito, solo quería intentar algo fuerte y hablar de esta guerra, ya que he buscado y nada, el otro punto es, que Japón solo participo en la guerra 4 años, en pocas palabras estos chicos lamentablemente tienen el tiempo contado, así que espero no les molesten que los sucesos y los años pasen volando ya que eso mismo ocurrirá, eso sí, tratando de que la trama de mis amados no se eche a perder. En el próximo capítulo un Hibari de 16 años y un Tsuna de 12 años.

Para aclarar algunos términos

Führer***: Es una pronunciación Alemana de Comandante Supremo o Canciller, de esa forma se dirigían a Adolf Hitler.**

III Reich****: También es un término Alemán por el cual se referían a Adolf Hitler y a los grandes emperadores desde la Antigua Austria hasta la actual Alemania (El primer Reich fue **Francisco José I **(1830-1916), emperador de Austria (1848-1916) y rey de Hungría (1867-1916) y el último gobernante influyente de la dinastía de los Habsburgo; las medidas que adoptó tuvieron una repercusión fundamental en los acontecimientos que llevaron a la I Guerra Mundial. El segundo Reich fue **Otto von Bismarck-Schönhausen** (1815-1898), político prusiano, artífice y primer canciller del segundo Imperio Alemán (1871-1890). Dejando así como al tercer Reich a **Adolf Hitler** (1889-1945), político alemán de origen austriaco, uno de los dictadores más poderosos del siglo XX, que transformó Alemania militarizando completamente su sociedad y llevó al país así como al resto del mundo a la II Guerra Mundial. Utilizó el antisemitismo como piedra angular de su propaganda y su política para hacer del partido nazi un movimiento de masas. La mayor parte de Europa y el norte de África estuvieron bajo su dominio durante algún tiempo. Fue el responsable de la ejecución de millones de judíos y de miembros de otros pueblos a los que consideraba seres inferiores).**

******* Yamamoto Takeshi ; **Ah miren que casualidad, lo coloque como el Comandante de la fuerza naval y en la historia ese sujeto se llamaba Yamamoto Isoroku. **

La Gestapo****** **: **Gestapo (Geheime Staatspolizei o Policía Secreta), apelativo común empleado para referirse a la policía política del régimen nazi, que tomó el poder en Alemania desde 1933 hasta 1945; no obstante, este término se emplea en sentido estricto para designar únicamente a su rama ejecutiva ya que la rama paramilitar de las SS (Schutzstaffel o Escuadrones de Defensa; cuyos miembros eran denominados Camisas negras).**

Camisas Negras*****: **Camisas negras (en italiano, camicie nere), nombre dado a los miembros del Squadre d'Azione (escuadrón de acción) paramilitar fundado en Italia en 1919; fue llamado así debido a que la camisa negra formaba parte de su uniforme. Caracterizados por un nacionalismo extremo, los Camisas negras empleaban la violencia para eliminar a los oponentes del fascismo, sobre todo a los socialistas y comunistas. Este grupo fue organizado por el dictador italiano Benito Mussolini, que los incorporó al partido fascista en calidad de milicia nacional en 1921. En marzo de 1922, los Camisas negras marcharon sobre Roma y obligaron a Víctor Manuel III, rey de Italia, a aceptar el régimen de Mussolini. El término 'Camisas negras' también fue utilizado para referirse a los miembros de las SS, los cuerpos de elite del partido nazi alemán.**

**!PROPAGANDAS¡…**

Después de tanta insistencia, mi querida compañera Kyoko-chan (fiel colaboradora del fic "**LA SOMBRA ACECHANTE DEL CIELO**" ) **(Kyoko020394**) subió su propio fic aquí en , espero busquen la historia de KHR (ella está en mis favoritos o busquen el titulo con su usuario "**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO**" es Yaoi y es 1827 jujujuju) tambien he subido un Nuevo fic (One-Shot) "**AMOR ETERNO**" es un 1896, pasen y disfruten de estas grandes historias Oto! Se me olvidad reestructuré el Cap 01 del Fic **"EL AGUILA" **mi querida colaboradora Nee-chan (**AlexOkami**) ha subido un Nuevo fic "**MI PEQUEÑO HERBÍVORO**" también un 1827, pasen y disfruten de estas grandes historias. Bueno y de paso para las chicas que tienen cuenta en Facebook, pueden pasar por la página de **EXPEDIENTE REBORN**, en la cual pueden encontrar, desde imágenes hasta música MP3 de la serie, junto a sus administradores (me incluyo **Adm. Bianchi Tok Sasori**) estamos para complacerlos ^^).

**¡!FIN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS¡**

_**A las personas que ya me habían dejado reviews Arigato Gozaimazu "Tsukiomy-chan ^^…AlexOkami ^^ y Pinkus Pyon" gracias a ustedes este fic ha comenzado a tomar forma.**_

Bianchi y AlexOkami se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n… ^owo^/


End file.
